


Oneshots Dialtown

by OliverTypes22



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Job, Cheating, Drug Mentions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, Song Inspired Chapters, Tags will be updated, alcohol use, dark themes, face fucking(?), oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverTypes22/pseuds/OliverTypes22
Summary: yeah. This is a thing.Originally DSAFand dialtown oneshot but changed into only Dialtown.
Relationships: Oliver Swift/Phonegingi, Randy Jade/Phonegingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Sorry, man (RandyGingi/OliverGingi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> Alcohol use and cheating(on accident)
> 
> Please drink responsibly and be loyal to your partners!

"I'm sorry" 

Oliver wrote on the note, his thumb clicking the end of the pen multiple times as his heart started to race.

The buttons on his head clicked.

Why was this so difficult? He was merely writing on a yellow slip that he got under the counter at his workplace. 

He never expected himself to be this low in life but regret had clawed their way to his heart. It ached.

How did he get to this point? Well;

It started with a false beer can.

___

Phonegingi had about three papers hanging from their dial that acted like an abnormal mouth.

They rushed into the cinema as if they were being chased and this did spook Oliver a bit, he had seen them get chased by some guy with a moustache and a silly hat.

The cryptid seemed thrilled to see Oliver and went to him.

"Hey there, Gingi, what's-"

They spat a single paper onto the counter just for him.

"-oh?"

Oliver examined the papers for a bit and realized they were invitations. From the fancy ribbon and cursive writing made by a sharpie pen; this was definitely a big thing.

"Where'd ya get this?" Oliver held the paper and unfold it to read the contents. 

They spat out the rest and wiped off the drool from their dial. 

"I was out of my tent trying to get breakfast until I passed by this guy who recognized me, he invited me to this- gathering and said that I'm allowed to bring company"

Oliver's buttons clicked a bit when he finished reading what was in the paper.

"Say-" he looked at them "this guy; is he about five foot tall? Wears a bizarre shirt? Brown flannel coat? Flower necklace? Extended vocabulary and what not?"

The cryptid hummed.

"All I know is that his name is Craig"

Oliver choked on air.

"Oh- oh no"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing- I-" Oliver sighed "I can't say much besides him and I are; not too close"

"Strangers?"

"I wish," Oliver crossed his arms "he's cocky and got rancid vibes- not liking it at all"

Phonegingi's dials turned slightly "sworn enemies, then?"

The phone head coughed into a fist and nodded.

"Oh well-" they snatched the paper out of Oliver's grasp.

"I'll give this to ticket Jerry after giving the other one to friend Karen"

"Wait- hold the jiff!"

Phonegingi turned their head, tilting it slightly out of curiosity. 

"You're inviting other people?"

"Well," they waved the papers at him "obviously. I already gave one to Randy and I shall give the rest to the others;"

Oliver scratched the back of his neck, unsure what to say next. The fact that Phonegingi is inviting others to a party that was owned by Craig made him feel nervous, he didn't trust Craig at all after what happened.

He's afraid Craig would backstab them and other's. 

"I changed my mind. I'm going with you"

The cryptid' tail started to wag and they slapped one of the papers onto the table.

"A wise choice, friend Oliver!"

Oliver watched as his friend ran out of the area- well, on all fours which was still amusing to him. 

He stared at the paper on the counter, feeling mixed emotions on it but he needed to be strong.

The party starts at seven, in a rented area in Downtown Dialtown.

With a sigh, he waited for the clock to tick.

"I can't believe you got me involved into this" Karen sighed, puffing up her jacket. 

"Well, I shall not refuse an offer to bring my friends along- yes?"

"By friends; you mean the only people you know?"

"Nonsense Karen! I know a lot of people and they know me" Phonegingi's dials clicked "the only difference from them is that they want me dead"

Karen merely stared, her printer buzzing slightly.

"Makes-" she hesitated "-sense?"

Meanwhile, Randy and Oliver seemed to have their own conversation.

"So-" the Nokia phone headed man adjusted his bandages "you know this guy named Craig?"

Oliver sighed, slumping in his seat.

"Honestly, I wish I never did, man-" he palmed his head "-he's a liar, he only cares for himself and- ugh!"

Randy tilted his head, "sounds like a bit of a pickle"

"I know, right? He just does whatever he wants and wants everyone else to clean his mess"

Randy's screen buzzed awkwardly. 

"That-" he coughed "-He sounds like a jerk"

"Yep"

Randy hesitantly gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well- at least you're not alone, right? You got us!" The Nokia phone headed man said with slight difficulty, a stutter at the end.

Though, this made Oliver's buttons click in relief from the support.

"Thanks man,"

"-hey boys," Karen called "we're here, let's get out"

The two men nodded and stood up from their seats.

Cold air hit their necks like a gentle kiss, the night sky seemed weak from the lights that Downtown Dialtown illuminates. This part of Dialtown screamed business as they were common for the working class, that and it was paid more.

Either way, Phonegingi did not mind the brightness as they had their phone head tilted down.

Karen tagged along, her hands in her pockets as she looked around. It has been awhile since she went to Downtown Dialtown but at least she got a quick look on what it is now.

Randy did not mind anything since he was walking with Phonegingi, his hands gently holding theirs.

Yeah, the two are together.

The sight made Oliver's buttons click proudly, he was happy for his two pals. 

But his buttons clicked in utter annoyance when they finally got to the rented area, it looks more like an abandoned factory but whatever.

It looked like a place for assembly.

"Ah!" A voice chimed. 

A voice that made Oliver hiss through the small gaps of his buttons.

"-my good green friend, you have arrived" Craig said, opening his fan and fanning himself with it. 

He wore the usual; a nauseating shirt to stare at, sole bizarre necklace he probably bought from the airport, and a coat.

The light bulb headed man eyed the others and then gazed upon Oliver.

"Oh-" Craig closed his fan with a snap "-Oliver Swift"

"Craig," Oliver's voice sounded stern, his calm demeanor melting to a poisonous one.

Randy coughed lightly as Karen crossed her arms uncomfortably, the tension was rising like two predators wanting the last meal.

But then, the hawk swooped in and caught the meal with its claws.

"May we gain entry now, light bulb man?" Phonegingi snapped their fingers at Craig.

"Hm? Oh, well, why of course" the Rave addict stepped aside so they would enter, but he stopped Oliver.

"Hey- what gives?" 

"Oliver, my good friend," Craig fanned himself "If I knew that the green one was friends with you; I would have restricted them from having a one plus"

Oliver groaned.

"So what? You want me out of here?"

"Oh, no, dear Oliver; I will allow you inside-" the light bulb headed man closed the fan with a nasty snap "-but remember to not make a fool out of yourself there"

Oh. Craig just gained another fifty points for being so punchable.

With gritted buttons, Oliver just said a soft "thanks for the rad advice, man" before marching inside with clenched fists.

Colorful lights hit his sensors and he winced, obviously this place would be a mix of color pallets being thrown against a concrete white wall. He looked around to see dark blue silhouettes of strangers until he saw Karen near a table that had drinks and some snacks.

"Hey there Karen" Oliver approached with hands in his pockets.

Karen merely let out a hum as she eyed the things on the table.

Cheap punch and such, canned drinks and even some popcorn.

Poor choices but enough for five different armies.

"Nope," Karen shook her printer head "-these were either spat on or touched with dirty hands so I'm not risking getting sick in this wretched place. What about you?"

"Uhmm-" Oliver got a soda can "-a soda will do"

"You sure that's soda?"

"Well-" he examined the nameless can "-it got gnarly printed labels like every over exaggerated soda adverts'"

Karen stared before shrugging, "well, I'm going to go find somewhere quiet. I'll see you later"

"See ya, broski!"

"Yeah; never call me that"

"Got it, sis!"

The printer headed woman sighed and walked off.

Oliver just opened the can, it hissed at him before he fully opened it to let all that trapped air out like a relieved sigh.

He took a quick sip, the drink tasted weird but he had tasted other things weirder so he shrugged it off. It burnt his throat and he coughed from it.

"Jeez, this is strong" he muttered to himself.

Loud music started to blare into his head like a downloading file from a spam site, he groaned and looked around to try and find Randy or Phonegingi.

He stumbled through the crowd and was able to find two phone heads on the couch, one looking like they're about to cry while the other was huddled up on their lap as some kind of emotional support pet.

"Oh hey-" Oliver noticed Randy hugging Phonegingi like a teddy bear at this point "-oh, you good, dude?"

Randy snapped his head towards him, "do I look good-!?" He stopped himself "I-I'm sorry"

"Hey hey-" he sat down beside him "-it's fine, no need to be sorry"

Phonegingi agreed with Oliver.

"I'm just- this place is so crowded and loud and-" Randy trailed off to scared silence as he pointed to the corner to reveal a clown holding a swan antique.

"Oh wow, that blows" 

Phonegingi rested their head on Randy's shoulder.

"Shall I eliminate it?" They asked.

"I-" Randy sighed in defeat "I wish but you'd get in trouble, hon"

"The law cannot catch me and trap me," they said in a broken and terrifying hiss "it would be too late for them to save that abomination"

Randy and Oliver stared in silence.

"-but jail is an ass so I will restrain myself-" Phonegingi's dials clicked "hey, what's that?"

They pointed at Oliver's drink.

"It's soda! Want a sip?"

They started to make grabby hands.

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme-"

He handed the can to Phonegingi who took a quick sip of it, its tail wagging in interest.

"What kind of soda is that?" Randy asked.

Oliver shrugged and this made Randy feel a tad worried.

"Ya know- drinks without labels aren't so s-"

The Nokia phone headed man was interrupted by a small burp from the cryptid on his lap.

"I crave-" they crushed the can with a single hand "-more of this"

"There's more of it over the booth-" Oliver yelped when the cryptid was now up to his face- or Well; lack of.

"Lead me to the booth, now"

"Okay okay, gotcha homeslice"

Randy just sat in silence, "I'm gonna- stay here for a bit, ya know-" he nervously cleared his throat "-save some spots for us and such"

"Whatever floats your boat, see ya soon, Ran-day!"

And thus the two phone heads went off to the table that had those nameless soda cans.

When they made it, Phonegingi basically hollered themselves towards it and Oliver acted quick enough to wrap an arm around them before they came crashing towards the cans like a bowling ball.

"Woah there! Hold your horses!"

"I need it- I need it!"

"Alright, alright, let me just-"

He let them down and got a can for them.

"Help yourself out"

Phonegingi let out an approving yes and took a sip of it, soon, Oliver did the same but was more laid back on it as the cryptid was drinking like a war was about to happen.

Two cans started to turn to four and then to six-

Oliver could barely make a sentence whilst Phonegingi leaned against him before finishing a can.

"Hey, do you think this is orange flavored or mango flavored?" He asked.

"I barely know what food tastes like"

"Okay, yeah-" Oliver hummed "-pretty sure it's mango pop"

Then another can was emptied. 

"Your hat looks funny" Phonegingi giggled, now sitting on the table with crossed legs as they used a finger to play with the small tail of the Fez. 

Oliver lazily slapped their hand away.

"I take pride on wearing it, thank you"

"I didn't compliment anything but you're very much welcome"

Another can was placed across.

Oliver pulled the collar of his shirt with a huff.

"I could barely breathe here. Rad party n' all but-" he trailed off with a whistle "-feels like California here!"

Phonegingi yawned, their phone head tilting tiredly. 

"Come on," Oliver tapped their should "let's go back to the couch"

"Through all these people?" 

He looked around to see that it was still crowded, his own breathing seemed to tighten at the thought of passing through such mazes of people.

"Well, fuck-" he thought for a bit and saw a possible route "-how about this? Let's circle around the building and get back on the couch?"

Phonegingi's dials clicked and they barely said anything.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Oliver then helped Phonegingi off the table and had their arm over his shoulders.

"C'mon! Let's get going!"

His plan of circling around the building seemed to take a blurry halt, the hallways were unoccupied but it all seemed the same; hard to differentiate one hallway with another.

This building was a fuck maze and Oliver groaned when he stumbled towards another hallway.

White walls looked a tad yellow and the doors seemed to dance around his own vision, needless to say; he couldn't remember why he was here with Phonegingi huddled up against him. It was to the point that he was carrying them around, like a dog bringing a stick to a runaway owner.

His chest tightened and he inhaled sharply to at least breathe, the hallways itself were suffocating and he ended up in a room.

The next felt like a movie scene in a broken film projector; ready to burn into white.

Everything seemed to melt besides an obvious bed and Phonegingi in his arms.

It all felt so fictional yet it happened.

Oliver knew that he had placed the cryptid on bed, he saw the look on their lack of face- like desperation as they trailed their hands over his chest.

And then he was pressing himself against them with need. He didn't know why he did it but he remembered that strong need to be with Phonegingi.

The air thickens that Oliver almost tore off his own shirt to breathe. When he did; Phonegingi latched onto him like a parasite and thus, movement.

Discarded clothing, sheets all messed up, hand over skin and breath over breath.

"Gingi-" Oliver sighed as he jolted his hips, admiring the view under him.

Like an old film; it faded to white.

Oliver groaned to himself, scratching his bare chest. His buttons clicked in pain and he could hear ringing in his own head, like an endless ringtone to drive him mad.

"Fuck, dude" he sat up, feeling an ache over his shoulder from the uncomfortable sleeping position he was possibly in.

His buttons clicked once, then twice, as he looked to his left to see a familiar cryptid hugging a pillow.

Oliver was sure the wires in his head started to spark until they reconnected, like having poor reception 

He was naked with Phonegingi- in bed- together.

Before he could curse to himself, he felt a painful headache which caused him to lean forward with a grunt.

Pain filled his head and guilt was an overlay.

What had he done? 

Phonegingi was sleeping like a log in which relieved Oliver as he forced himself out of bed to grab his discarded clothing, he felt awful- physically and emotionally.

What would he do now? Perhaps he could just wear his clothes and try to find the rest of his friends. 

Though, he looked at the sleeping figure on the bed, it would be a dick move to leave the cryptid so vulnerable. 

With a sigh, he wore his clothes as if today was an average day and got Phonegingi's clothes- which weren't much- just to wear them onto the sleeping cryptid.

Such a heavy sleeper.

Oliver needed to find Randy and Karen in here.

With an aching headache and Phonegingi in his arms, he walked around the building to see sleeping bodies. At first, he was bothered but now he got used to the piles of hungovers- a tad surprise to see less sober people and more drunkies.

He was dying for a glass of water at this point but everything was booze. Of course. He should have known since Craig was the host.

Sunlight peeked through the windows and acted like a spotlight just to help him navigate through.

"Randy?" Oliver started to call "Karen?" 

No one spoke back.

He huffed and continued his search until he was able to see a familiar Nokia phone headed man on the couch, looking tired and lost in thought until he saw Oliver walk in.

"Oliver?" 

"Hey bud!" 

Randy stood up and saw Phonegingi in his arms.

There was a moment of silent tension until Randy looked at Oliver.

"What happened to Phonegingi?"

"They-" Oliver coughed "-passed out and I had to carry them, they're out like a log, man"

"Oh goodness"

"Yeah"

Oliver handed Randy the sleeping cryptid and then asked if he had seen Karen. Apparently, the printer headed woman had already wandered home yesterday.

Can't blame her.

They walked out of the building and throughout the walk, Randy was merely explaining his experience during the active party and was worried for his friend and lover.

Oliver just shrugged it off and said he blacked out.

Which was a dirty lie for a guilty man.

They parted ways and Oliver rested in his own home with a self destructive hole in his chest.

"What the hell have I done?" He asked himself, staring at the ceiling that judged him.

With hands over his makeshift head, he groaned in pain; hoping that this was a mere bruise to his life and not an agonizing flame over the branches.

Yet, what can he expect? He slept with his best friend's partner.

Oliver can forget about it… right?

No.

Days went by and Oliver couldn't forget.

Everytime he approached Phonegingi, he couldn't help but feel immense fear of just being with them. He feared the worst and facing them just made that feeling grow like arson.

Phonegingi looked so clueless.

They would tilt their head and ask if Oliver was alright.

It made Oliver nauseous.

But it isn't as bad as when he had to face Randy- his best friend.

Randy barely knew what happened, he didn't know anything at all. He never hinted at the situation as Oliver had turned into a silent leaf for the sake of both of them which made Randy worried.

When the Nokia headed man asked the other if they were feeling well; Oliver shook his head and reassured him that he was feeling okay.

Like a liar.

Everytime Oliver looked at Phonegingi and Randy together; he felt like he ruined something so beautiful just because of a careless action.

This little dirty secret was kept hidden for almost two months until Oliver spilled the beans when he was fixing Big Bertha. 

At that time, Mr. Dickens was checking up on him until he noticed Oliver's performance. Slow and shaky.

"Is something the matter, boy?" The old man asked.

Oliver almost dropped a screw but was able to catch it before it hit the sticky floor.

"I'm fine, sir"

The old man shook his head, "you know, young chap, I know when you turn to a liar so do be honest with me"

There was a moment of silence before he sighed deeply.

"I-" Oliver gulped "-I did something horrible"

"That is?"

The young man did not say anything and this made Mr. Dickens frown.

"Oliver-" he gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder "-you can tell me anything, I won't judge"

With a huff, the young man finally confessed.

"I slept with my best friend's partner at a party. I thought we were drinking soda but turns out it was beer"

"Ah, I-" Mr. Dickens cleared his throat "-I did not expect that"

"I feel horrible, sir. The two of them don't know and I'm stuck here lying for my trust!"

Oliver hugged himself as he felt the old man pat his back.

"If my friend knew; he'd never forgive me"

"Now now, boy, you're overthinking things-"

"Overthinking on what?!" Oliver raised his voice "my friend already has low self esteem and this might be the final break to his only self confidence- not only that, I'm sure I'm going to get mauled in an alleyway by their partner!"

He noticed the old man's shocked posture and he apologized.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm just stressed-"

"I know, Oliver-" the old man sighed "-and I understand that you're in quite of a rubble. But; you know well that you can't keep it as a secret"

Oliver sighed.

"What do I do now, sir?"

"Well, you don't need to tell them now but wait for the perfect moment to break the news. As bad as it sounds, I don't want to see you get weighed down by regret"

"I-" Oliver hesitated "-you're right"

If the old man had a face, he'd be smiling.

"Maybe it's best you tell a friend who won't rat you out? I'm sure they'll help you"

Oliver seemed to lighten up, "that sounds like a good idea"

  
  
  


Oliver yelped when he was slapped so hard that the receiver fell out.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Karen yelled.

"I expected a kick to the shin but I guess a slap to the face was better" Oliver hummed as he placed the receiver back in place.

Karen was fuming with rage now, baffled to hear that Oliver- out of all people- would do such a thing.

"Okay- Karen, before you beat me up; I want to tell you that I was drunk and so was Phonegingi"

"That doesn't make anything better!"

"I know! But please understand that I am literally about to die from regret-"

"Not much of a surprise"

Oliver huffed and held her hand.

"Just please don't tell Randy or Phonegingi"

The printer headed woman looked offended, "I'm not a liar, Oliver"

"No no, you don't need to lie! I just- I just want to be able to tell Randy, face to face. I want to be honest to him"

There was silence before Karen crossed her arms.

"If you don't tell him, I'll tell him"

"I-" Oliver scratched the back of his neck "fair enough"

"So," she looked at him "when will you tell him?"

"When the time is right"

"Uh-huh"

"Trust me on this Karen, I'll manage it through"

"Hopefully soon before someone ends up dying"

"Don't say it like that- please?"

"Fine fine"

Oliver was relieved that Karen was- slightly- on his side now.

Yet, progress took time.

Months already passed by and Oliver was less silent like usual, he was back to his old self again. Randy and Phonegingi were happy to see Oliver in a good mood and they all were hanging out again.

Though, Oliver would see Karen from time to time. 

The look she had- despite having a printer for a head- was judgmental. 

She had the rights to do so since Oliver promised.

And everytime she shook her head in disappointment, it reminded Oliver that he can't keep it buried in the ground. He knows that it will eat him alive.

One day, when he was able to muster the courage to meet up with Randy in the park at Six PM; he was met with something that left him baffled.

He saw two silhouettes in the empty park, Randy and Phonegingi.

They were talking until Randy got something from his pocket.

And then he got onto one knee.

"Gingi," Randy shyly started as he opened the small case to reveal a simple ring "will you marry me?"

The cryptid looked surprised until their tail started to wag in excitement. 

"Why- of course!"

The two looked happy and Phonegingi immediately tackled Randy in a loving hug. 

Oliver stood there in the distance, like a deer caught in the headlights, watching as if time had left him in the dust.

He saw them being so happy together- laughing and having one last kiss before Randy placed the ring.

This was not the perfect time.

With a fallen heart, he turned away and ran.

He ran like a madman.

He ran away from his troubles  _ yet again. _

And then he found himself back to his place, sliding down against the door and hugging himself.

He was better than this.

_ He was always better than this. _

He was invited to the small wedding.

With his hands tightening the bow around his collar, he arrived at the small wedding to see familiar faces. There was Mr. Dickens, Jerry, Karen, some random Hobo and-

"Craig?"

The light bulb headed man turned around to see Oliver.

"Oh, greetings Oliver"

"Who invited you?"

"The green one"

"Oh-" Oliver cleared his throat "-well, nice to meet you again"

"An honor to you"

The two merely stood there awkwardly before Craig closed his fan.

"Look, I'll keep this low-" he leaned into Oliver and whispered; "I know what you did back in the party"

The phone headed man hitched a breath, feeling his hands turn into fists.

"How?"

"Don't take it as offense, dear Oliver, I'm only reminding you that this might be your last chance to apologize before they head off to the sunset"

"Wh- how do you know all of this?"

Craig simply pointed at Karen who was talking to Randy.

"Oh," Oliver slumped his shoulders.

"Either way, I heard that the married couple will get out of town. A shame actually"

"There's no way that they can move out of town," 

"Why, I beg to differ. I heard Randy is getting a new job and that the cryptid will be taking studies- I doubted it at first but they seemed so determined to be a citizen"

Oliver stayed silent as he turned his head to see Randy talking to Jerry.

"Time is ticking, Oliver" Craig reminded whilst he opened his fan "don't fail yourself"

"I won't"

The two parted and thus the small wedding started.

It was a low budget wedding yet it still had this family feeling.

The way Randy looked in a suit as he waited for his partner, a black suit that looked clean as ever.

And here comes his partner.

There walked Phonegingi with dead flowers in their hands, the attire they wore was a mix of a bride's dress and a groom's suit. Despite the messy attire, they looked ecstatic.

Jerry was the one who read the small script in hand, practically begging to himself that this would be over.

Oliver watched with his hands gripping onto his own thighs, seeing a happy couple finally becoming official.

When the silver rings were placed; the two phone heads kissed. It was hard to tell how those with objects for heads kiss but I assure you that it is possible with enough thought.

And everyone cheered.

___

That wedding happened a few days ago and what Craig said was true.

Randy was going to move out of town with Phonegingi.

He sighed and closed the note, standing up before rushing towards the door with a jacket on since it was the cold season.

Karen told him that Randy was near the outskirts of Uptown Dialtown since he was going to meet Phonegingi.

Thanking his friend, he rushed to the outskirts to see Randy leaning against the wooden fences, his focus going towards the scenery at front before he turned to see Oliver.

"Oliver?"

"Randy!"

The man ran to the other and stopped at front, huffing a bit since he was rushing like a madman.

"Are you okay?" The Nokia headed man asked.

"Yeah, I'm-" Oliver wheezed "-good"

He straightened his posture and looked at Randy.

"So," his buttons clicked "you're really moving out, huh?"

"Yeah," Randy admits "I'm going to miss you and the others"

"I'm gonna miss you too, man"

The two were now just leaning against the wooden fence, admiring the view in front of them before Oliver decided that the silence was enough.

"Hey, Randy"

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you something- hold your hand out"

Randy did as he was told and Oliver placed the yellow slip onto his hand, the yellow paper was folded so it was hard to know the contents of it.

"What's this?" The Nokia headed man was about to open it but his friend stopped him.

"Don't open it now"

"Oh, sorry"

Oliver sighed.

"Randy," he started in a calm voice "I want you to know that I care deeply for you, man. I'm happy for you and Phonegingi, and I hope you two live the happiest life that you've ever lived"

Randy gawked and before he could ask; his friend turned away and ran.

He could only stare now.

  


Days had past and Karen told Oliver that the two were now out of town.

"Glad you're able to tell him on time" Karen said.

Oliver just looked at his own hands before nodding, "yeah"

The two merely sat before Oliver stood up.

"I'm going to go on a walk, wanna join?"

"No need," she said "you need your space"

The phone headed man nodded and walked off with his hands in his pockets, feeling sunlight against his body as the orange sky welcomed him.

Seems like judgement was over.

He felt less weight on his shoulders and was relieved that the secret was out.

Though, he stopped when his head started to ring.

Oliver was surprised that someone decided to call him at this time but he decided to answer it.

"Yello, Oliver here"

"Hey, Oliver"

Oliver hesitated, "Randy?"

"Yeah, it's me" the man chuckled on the other line.

"Randy- my man! How have ya been?"

"Pretty good actually, at the first stop of our destination. What about you?"

"Doing quite groovy"

"As always" 

The two laughed before trailing off to awkward silence.

"I uhm-" Randy cleared his throat "I read the note"

"Oh-" Oliver's buttons clicked "-I'm guessing you called because of it"

"Yeah"

They stayed silent until Randy said something.

"I forgive you"

Oliver stared at the sky, the cotton candy clouds hovering above him.

"I- thanks-" he cleared his throat "we cool?"

Randy laughed on the other line, "we're cool"

Oliver could hear shuffling from the other line and Randy talking to someone.

"-sorry Oliver, gotta go now"

"Oh, that's okay! So- hum, safe travels man"

"Thanks, goodbye Oliver"

"See ya, Ra-" the call ended "-ndy"

A sigh escaped from him as he pressed himself against the wooden fence.

Apology accepted.


	2. Beggers Can't Be Choosers (RandyGingi)

Beggars can't be choosers.

Something Randy Jade had followed up to this point, he was a hopeless man with injuries and could barely keep a dime in his pocket. 

It was to the point that he made a body pillow out of trash and was tempted to propose to a swan during his work shift.

Pretty sure he would have gotten a frying pan to the hand and stuff into a white room.

Luckily, he still had a wealth grip onto his own lonely sanity.

The flip-phone headed man was busy fighting off a random swan that was once again having the upper hand- or wing.

Then, he got a call.

Oh goodness, now? Usually weirdos make a call later since it wasn't even break time for those working at the Dialtown Battery Factory.

Oh well, sex hotlines pay more than losing a limb to animals.

"Hey there! The name's Randy and I'm feeling real Dandy tonight!" He said with forced enthusiasm. 

"-I'm sorry, my boss forces me to say that" he sheepishly whispered afterwards.

"It's okay," the caller answered.

He was sure that he heard that voice before but he didn't say anything afterwards.

There was a moment of silence, he tapped the bottom of his shoe against the stone patterned floor since he was feeling a tad nervous.

"Are you- are you still there?" 

"Hm? Yes, I'm here"

"Okay"

Randy had his hands in his pockets now, pushing deeper into them that his jacket seemed to tighten around his shoulders.

"Randy, right?" The caller finally said something.

"Yes, that's my name-" the flip-phone headed man was getting impatient "-what do you need?"

There was silence again.

Randy sighed deeply, "look-"

He got his hands out of his pockets and clasped them together.

"I don't know who you are but I'm currently at work right now- so if you want to talk then pick a topic- any!"

"Oh" there was a pause "I'm sorry"

"It's-" Randy sighed "I-it's fine, I'm sorry- I'm just a bit tired from fighting off a swan"

"Again?"

Randy paused.

"what do you mean; Again? H-" he looked around "Have we met before?"

"Don't you recognize my voice? It's me! Phonegingi! We went on a date yesterday, yes?"

Oh- OH FUCK.

The walking anxiety bag was sweating hard now, goodness, he remembered what happened yesterday. 

Unlike most of his dates- in which he begged for the most of it- Randy was the one who left Phonegingi when he was stressfully introduced to Lady Fortune.

Maybe it was a dick move for him to leave like that.

Especially someone who didn't have the ability to walk at the moment after giving birth to about five green eggs.

"-hello?" Phonegingi sang from the other line "you still there?"

Randy shook his head to snap himself out of that train of messy thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah- 'm still here, hon"

Did he just call them hon? Still? That's a tad stupid. Pretty sure Phonegingi is calling to curse at him for leaving it in the dust like that; perhaps call him a hypocrite if he told them about his trashy love life.

"So-" Phonegingi clicked their tongue "are you free for today or is your schedule full? You did mention how inaccurate your schedule is so I wanted to know"

Randy took a moment to process what was just said.

"Uhmm, I'm gonna be off in-" he checked his watch "-ten minutes?"

"Okay! So we could meet at Uptown Dialtown, yes?"

Meet? Wait- wait wait- hold the phone-! No pun intended.

"Are you- Are you asking me out? Again?"

"Well, yes"

Randy stood still like a totem pole in a snowy land.

"Do you-" Phonegingi hesitated "-Do you not want to-"

"No! I mean, yes! I will go out with you again!"

He could tell that the sudden rise of his voice might have surprised the cryptid on the other line but could he contain the relief he has?

"Sorry- I'm sorry" he apologized "I'm just- I'm surprised you still want to hang out after I left you"

"It's not the first time someone left me in the dust" Phonegingi replied coolly "-actually, I'm pretty sure the majority of them were campers and were running away from me out of fear"

"Gosh, ain't that a mood"

The cryptid hummed.

"So, I'll see you later in Uptown Dialtown?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around"

He was sure he heard some sort of light hum of happiness, but in cryptid form.

The call ended and he prepared himself for his second date- oh goodness, even saying those words made his flesh tingle in delight.

He's gonna crack his knuckles and get ready for what is about to come.

Though that determination melted away like a drain when he heard distant honking.

"Oh no"

___

" _ You sure that wearing a dead guy's tank top that seemed a bit too big for you with a few holes here and there would be appealing for this second date? _ " Narrator asked.

Phonegingi looked at themselves for a bit, their lizard tail hanging out slightly as the stolen piece of clothing hung from their form decently.

"I look stunning"

" _ Your judgement on fashion is just as equal as your knowledge to peanuts; you've never even acknowledged them _ "

Phonegingi hissed at the disembodied voice.

"You are only jealous that I'm able to wear something while you talk to me and the air!"

" _ That's only half right-! Oh- _ "

The narrator paused and Phonegingi tilted their stitches head out of confusion.

" _ Randy alert _ "

The cryptid turned their head to see a familiar flip-phone headed man walking on the crosswalk.

Randy made his way to them and stopped in front of him, he looked tired and there were a few blood stains on his bandaged hands

They waved at him and Randy waved back.

"Hey hon, sorry I'm late; rolled on a puddle again but didn't quite get everything"

"You look fine to me"

"Oh-?" Randy gulped "Oh really? That's sweet of you"

He looked at the only clothing Phonegingi wore, noticing how ragged it looked like.

"Your dress looks beautiful"

"Thank you," Phonegingi did a small spin to show off "I got it from a dead body"

"What?"

"What?"

They both stood in silence before Randy coughed lightly into his bandaged fist.

"So, now that we're here; what would you like to do?"

Phonegingi tapped the bottom of their handmade phone head.

"As Ticket Jerry said; couples have romantic business handshakes, watch movies together and make bank accounts together!"

"Uhm- yeah, that's true; except the bank account part-" he scratched the back of his neck "-but the movie part sounds good, I have a few leftover cash so we could watch at least one movie and get a leftover hotdog"

Phonegingi made another light hum of approval.

"To the cinema- away!"

"Wh-"

Randy yelped when he was dragged away.

The Cinema wasn't too far away thanks to the neon bulbs that built the word; Cinema.

Getting inside wasn't a difficulty since the foggy glass doors were so welcoming. Yes, do read that part with sarcasm.

Randy didn't remember when was the last time he entered into a cinema in general, he enjoyed the looks of it besides the sticky carpet that kept their boots stuck. Feels like walking in mud which was uncomfortably better than a pond to hunt down a raging swan.

He visibly shuddered.

"Hello there, how can I-" an employee stopped to stare at the two.

"-woah! It's you!"

Randy was about to ask but then realized he was talking to Phonegingi.

Phonegingi waved at the employee.

"Hello dear Clover!"

The employee chuckled, "it's actually Oliver but thanks for the effort!" And no, he did not say it in raw sarcasm. 

Randy was just standing there, feeling like a third wheel at this point. 

Oliver looked over to him and from the way his dials clicked, he was probably grinning.

"You must be their date- Randy, was it?"

"Oh; yes, that's my name- I'm guessing they told you about me"

"Yeah, bud! You must be a lucky guy for getting a gold mine!" 

Randy seemed to feel his screen buzz lightly.

"Well-" he looked aside to see Phonegingi slightly distracted by trying to read the words on chocolate bars through the dirty glass.

"-beggars can't be choosers, as they say"

Oliver's dial clicked which indicated that he was giving a frown.

"What do you mean?"

Randy sighed, "nothing really- I'm just glad to have a date for the second time with someone who isn't going to throw coffee at my face"

The employee looked to see if Phonegingi was still focusing on them but when he saw that they were distracted; he leaned towards Randy.

"Look, a word from your broski here; second dates can be a bit awkward but ya got what it takes man, you look radical despite the stains and ya made it this far with a literal monster!" 

Oliver gave him a friendly elbow on the arm.

"-not only that, there's a romance movie about to play so-" Oliver made finger guns towards the nearby door to where the movie will play whilst make a cocking sound effect with his dials "-go get em' tiger"

Randy wanted to reject but he was flattered to get some support from a literal stranger.

He looked aside to see that Phonegingi was now by his side with a straw in their hand.

"Hey hon, wanna get some snacks before we watch something?" Randy asked.

Phonegingi hesitated before pointing at a purple bag that was filled with salted nuts. Their tail started to wag when Oliver made his way to get it for them.

They got their only snacks and Oliver told them where the room was whilst giving Randy a quick dial wink as support.

The flip-phone headed man weakly gave a thumbs up and went to the room.

Throughout the time, Phonegingi was munching on their salted nuts with a happy hum coming from them.

Randy took note that Phonegingi isn't too talkative when they're too focused on something and instead makes weird sounds to indicate their mood. Which was good since Randy didn't want to have to make notes on idioms and sarcasm.

Still, he was glad that their date is going smoothly.

___

"So that's where babies come from?" Phonegingi asked as they walked out with Randy.

Their date looked as stiff as a pole after what they had just witnessed.

"I did not expect it to be so-" Randy shivered "-messy"

"My only comment is that why they had to use a plunger in the end"

"So much for the birds and the bees talk"

They went out to see that the blue sky had turned to an orange gradient, this made Randy slump his shoulders at how quick the day had passed by.

"Well- despite wasting four abnormal hours on a movie that lacks romance and instead focuses on gross viewings from possibly middle aged men who were never married- I had fun with you, my love"

Phonegingi made a sound of approval.

Their tail was wagging so it made Randy's screen buzz.

"Since the day is going to end soon, any ideas what's next on the list?"

The cryptid hummed before snapping their fingers.

"In the movie, the protagonist nests with their partner in their home!" They were practically jumping in place now "want to go to my tent? I have my nectar, a blanket, and soft soil for you to rest!"

"Oh-? Uhmm, that's actually really nice of you to invite me to your home, Phonegingi"

Their tail started to wag more happily.

"But how about I show you my place instead- it's fine if you want to go to your home first, I understand"

Phonegingi's handmade head dialed a bit before they gave him a thumbs up.

"Your place sounds nice"

Randy mentally sighed in relief, he didn't want to rudely turn down the offer of sleeping in- wherever they live in. 

He had slept in garbage cans or even dirtier places but maybe letting Phonegingi stay at his place for the day might be a step forward for their relationship.

Relationship, huh? Sounds less like sandpaper. 

The two phone heads walked side by side to the subway since Randy lives in Downtown Dialtown.

He sat in the moving box as the cryptid beside him visibly shivered from the cold air hitting their exposed skin- which was strange because they seemed unbothered by temperature when they were walking around naked. 

Yes, he still remembers their first date.

But his screen buzzed out of pity to see his date hold themselves to ignore the goosebumps arising from their green skin. 

Phonegingi didn't know why they felt cold but they did, was it the clothes? It was weird. Overall, they wished that the ride here was over.

Hm? The chilling sensation seemed to replace itself with a warm one- with a hint of pond water and swan rage.

Alas, they realized that Randy had placed his jacket onto them as a layer of warmth.

Their dials clicked and they purred, letting the fabric hug their abnormal body.

Little did they know, Randy seemed happy to see them all comfy.

Finally, they got to Downtown Dialtown.

Randy lived in the apartment complexes, obviously, his place was smaller since the higher class had certain floors to themselves. So much for capitalism, hm?

Anyways, his place wasn't much as it looked simple yet untouched. Lack of personal care and more like ignoring them on a daily basis.

It's not like Phonegingi would know at all.

"Here we are hon-" Randy closed the door behind them "-my humble abode"

"It looks smaller than the others"

"Huh?" Randy tilted his head "have you ever lived here before?"

Phonegingi shook their head "not really, I visited this place once and stumbled into a room with a guy crying his eyes out like a slob"

"Oh, you're probably talking about Howard. Yeah- he has some-" Randy hissed slightly "-problems"

"I can tell, he barely said anything when i went inside"

The cryptid then sat on the dirty couch, ignoring some springs touching their thigh.

"Do you have any snacks?"

"Would cereal work?"

"Anything is fine"

___

" _ Huh _ " the disembodied voice hummed in awe.

Two empty bowls were sitting on the table whilst two phone heads were cuddling on the couch.

Phonegingi was smaller than Randy since he was a lanky man, so they slept on him like a cat with its owner.

Randy, on the other hand, seemed comfortable with their partner all snuggled up on top of him. He rested a hand on their makeshift head, feeling slight leather under his fingertips before feeling a purr come from them.

Today was good- even better than usual.

No one left no one in the dust, he had someone in his complex and they were all cuddled up with him.

Phonegingi tolerated his presence and even insisted to come back to him after he bailed on them at the Funfair.

His screen buzzed lightly, the dark hue of green glowing to a bright one which indicated that he was turning to a flustered flip-phone. 

Beggars can't be choosers.

And he's happy with it.


	3. Pleasuring a Coward (RandyGingi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smutty!
> 
> Blowjobs that look like face/head fucking- but I promise you it's not

Embracing pleasure was a mass blur to the Nokia head named Randy.

He knew what embracing pleasure was but actually doing it was a difficulty. His needs to let out some steam had been degraded to just lying on trash piles that was hopefully considered a mattress. 

Randy had touched himself once but it was kind of pathetic, the guy was just pulling rope halfway. 

That and getting himself hard was almost impossible when he's busy wrestling with swans and having to listen to single workers talking with failed seduction.

He wasn't craving for sex but just; relief. 

He wanted to know what it's like to reach a certain euphoric high, the type that makes one's body go haywire and then limp.

Since doing it solo hasn't been helpful, maybe someone was willing to help him.

Though, he wasn't really all blunt about it. 

Randy ends up looking like a desperate lover who wants to be tolerated for once and not looked down on.

Then, he got a call from someone while he was at work.

A stitched up cryptid who looked like they crawled out of an urban legend.

Randy never expected himself to end up holding hands with a cryptid but beggars can't be choosers.

Besides! He was actually having fun with them during their time together.

Phonegingi was exotic, difficult to read, and just… animal-like.

They were sometimes sweet, terrifying, empathetic, and then it repeats. It was confusing but Randy got used to the surprise, like getting tricked by a magician and his card tactics.

The Nokia head wished he had such confidence like Phonegingi but perhaps another time.

Their relationship took baby steps from dates to talks and then just being together. 

Randy might have slipped up on the conversation part since he wasn't too fond of mutual conversations- that and socializing wasn't a helpful card in his pocket.

His partner? Socializing was like a treat! You hate it or love it.

One time, Randy accidently admitted of being a virgin and Phonegingi was slightly baffled that a guy who works at a sex hotline didn't get laid.

"Well… most of my clients are less of a show. I never really enjoyed the whole dirty talk part but I guess nervous guys are an interest in some weirdos" Randy responded, scratching the back of his neck.

"So you've never had sex with anyone?"

"No- not really"

The cryptid tilted their head.

Somehow, that little action made Randy sweat bullets. Again, Phonegingi was difficult to read sometimes so he often assumed that they were judging him- but he felt a lump in his throat when the cryptid loomed closer.

They were shorter than him, abnormal anatomy and all that since they weren't close to be considered human.

Either way, with an unreadable expression, Phonegingi crawled quietly onto Randy to the point they were on top of him.

The Nokie headed man was confused as ever, his thoughts running a marathon whilst his screen seemed to light up from being so flustered.

"Ph-Phonegingi?"

"Randy," the cryptid said softly "do you want me to be your first?"

Those words sent Randy's mind to a crash.

He was so baffled that he sounded like he had cobwebs stuck in between the gaps of his speakers.

He sat up immediately, like a ruler after being flicked.

"Wow! Look at the time-" he checked his empty wrist "-looks like I gotta wrangle a few birds today! I'll check in later-"

"Huh? What-?"

"Love ya, hun!"

"Randy-"

And thus, the coward left.

Phonegingi sat there completely dumbfounded by Randy's reaction.

"What is  _ up _ with that guy?"

* * *

"-stupid stupid stupid!" Randy bonked his makeshift head against a pole.

He bailed  _ again _ !

He was sure his partner was fuming with rage right now, he literally just got up and left them in the dust. 

Randy had to admit that he was an idiot and a coward- more likely the definition of it.

It wasn't that he didn't want it but- he just felt like it was too fast.

Randy wasn't really prepared for full on action and he wasn't sure if he could trust himself in it. Sure, maybe Phonegingi could teach him how since they seem experienced with sex… somehow.

But still- how he reacted was more of a dick move than a solid answer.

Fuck, he couldn't bare walking back to Phonegingi right now.

Maybe he could sleep on a bench for a bit and let time do the work.

That; he did.

He ended up waking up on the floor, sprawled like some kind of corpse. It did make his bones ache but it was resolved after forcing himself to stretch his lanky figure to the limits.

His senses didn't come to him immediately and it took a gawking minute for him to form plans for today.

The first was to find Phonegingi.

Randy physically shuddered when the memories hit him.

He needed to apologize and make it up to them.

With a tired form and a heavy head, he managed to walk himself out of the park and towards the nearby playground.

He remembered where Phonegingi lives since he slept over multiple times, their tent was more comfortable than a pile of trash bags hunched together to form a public mattress.

The playground was empty since he had woken up so early, the hue of the sky was warmer than usual.

Usually kids come here in the morning to play around and stone teens to smoke in the middle of the night. Which made sense because Randy could smell slight smoke, it was a surprise how no one did anything about the mixture of minors and drug use.

Oh well, he was no professional.

In the distance, he could see the outline of a tent and he rushed through the tall grass to get to it. 

The sound of rocks and grass crushing under his soles were satisfying, it reminded him when he was younger and always running around.

Though, this time was different.

He slowed his pace and knelt down near the closed entrance of the tent, eyeing it for a bit before bringing a hand towards it.

"Phonegingi?" He called in a gentle voice, well, more for an attempt of course.

Gently knocking on the support of the tent, he heard shuffling inside before seeing the entrance being opened up with such force.

"Who is it? It better  **not** be the fucking-" Phonegingi popped their head out, fury radiating off of them until they noticed Randy "-oh! Randy!"

If Randy could see their tail, it would've been wagging in excitement. 

"Hi hon, may I come in?"

"Sure, man"

Randy got onto his knees and crawled through the entrance, feeling the moist floor under his bandaged palms and smelling the familiar odor of… something.

"You know, you rarely come to my place at a time like this- assuming it's early and I haven't had my morning nectar- did something happen or are you being chased again?"

"Oh, that, well-" the Nokia headed guy pulled his own collar "-I came by to apologize for what I did yesterday"

"Huh?" The cryptid tilted their head.

"You know- the one where you-" Randy trailed off to silence, unsure how to word it now.

Silence filled the tent for a bit.

"When I what?"

"You know-! You wanted to be- to be my  _ first _ " Randy said, slightly embarrassed. 

It took a second for the wires to click in the cryptid's head.

"Oh! You mean fucking!"

"Yeah-  _ that _ "

"Well, I was kinda disappointed that you left me like that. You know, saying 'no' is much easier then running out"

"I know, I'm sorry- I just panicked because of how- you- you were just-" Randy fiddled with his bandages "-you were so forward and I didn't know what to do"

"Well, could've just said so"

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

The two merely sat in silence, Phonegingi merely scratching the dirt under them and Randy looking down at his bandaged hands.

"Hey, how about I make it up to you?" Randy offered suddenly.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, I took my time to think and I wanted you to be my first- the problem was  _ how _ "

"Well, you know what fucking is right? I'm sure you got a good diversed description from he guys you dirty talk to in your part time job"

"Reminder; my clients were the ones doing the dirty talking- and sex isn't really something I can… approach easily"

Phonegingi tapped the bottom of their makeshift phone head, "so what?"

"Well, since you seem experienced in it. I was kinda thinking if there are ways to build up to it- you know- start off small so I can be prepared"

The cryptid crossed their arms, "I'm honestly not the best option when it comes to sex education"

"You're my only option"

"True, true"

They eyed Randy up and down.

"Ever masturbated before?"

"Uhm- once but I was just pulling rope"

"Oh ouch? That's sad. Well, I could give you a hand job and we can work on that"

Randy looked at Phonegingi's hands, eyeing their obviously sharp claws.

"...Are there any other options?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Phonegingi held up a finger.

"I have one but promise me you won't freak out?"

"I- okay?"

Randy was a tad confused and possibly scared because who knows what the cryptid had in mind, but he had his view onto their hand.

Phonegingi lifted that hand up to their phone head, getting a hold of the outline of their dial before pulling. Their dial opened like a door to reveal pitch black- like a void.

Before Randy could ask, he jumped when a tongue sprawled out.

It was… long and flexible.

Randy has never seen a tongue like that before- he was born after the whole dial up situation in town and never expects to see one in the flesh.

Phonegingi curled the tongue slightly.

"Your second option is a good blow job, don't worry, I don't have teeth!"

Yet the reassurance wasn't enough, Randy was still staring like a deer caught in the headlights.

He was filled with anxiety… and excitement?

"Hello?" Phonegingi waved a hand infront of his face, "you good, Randall?"

"Oh-! Uhm, yeah! I'm okay- real dandy!"

"Yeah,  _ sure _ " they curled their tongue again "so what's it going to be?"

Randy stared silently, debating to himself of his possible choices.

He wasn't really prepared for scratches on his dick and he wasn't sure if Phonegingi's tongue isn't laced with poison.

Honestly, better poisoned than covered with scratches. 

"The second one isn't so bad"

The cryptid's tail wagged excitedly, immediately slithering over to get their fingers onto Randy's flier.

The guy yelped but relaxed a bit when they were just opening his flier.

After pulling down those pond wretched Jean's and dirty used underwear, Phonegingi was met with a flaccid piece of meat that hung in between Randy's legs.

Their to tongue hung from the hole of their phone head and placed itself onto Randy's thigh, it was cold and wet and it made the Nokia headed man shudder.

Randy wasn't really much of a  _ big deal _ , he was shockingly average with enough hairs.

The cryptid was merely admiring the view before letting their tongue do all the movement. 

The moving flesh got itself under Randy's prick and lifted it up slightly, giving it a long lick before letting it fall again.

Randy felt like each lick made him hold his breath, it was strange to see himself in this position but it was better than nothing- yes?

He could feel his prick slowly being coated with what might be saliva, it made his skin tingle.

Then, he hitched a breath when the tongue slithered around his cock and started to pump.

"Oh- oh gosh-" Randy shuddered from the sudden feeling of sensitivity.

Phonegingi halted a bit but later on continued pumping, having their saliva coating the finger of flesh. They have never used their tongue like this before but thankfully they knew how to improv their own actions.

Randy was just speaking in gibberish, feeling himself getting harder and harder from the wet pumping. It was better than pulling rope- goodness, he should have accepted the offer before-!

His nonsense speaking inspired Phonegingi even more, their tail wagging proudly and their grip on Randy's thighs tightened.

The wet organ tightened around Randy's cock, rubbing it gently before pulling once again. 

It was coated with cold saliva, even getting onto Randy's underwear since it hung lazily over a leg.

"Gosh- oh- that feels nice-" Randy huffed, his knees shuddering in place and feeling tension in his hips.

Phonegingi purred audibly, letting the tip of their tongue rub lovingly onto the head of the penis.

Randy let out what was supposed to be a moan- it was kind of a gargle actually.

Phonegingi still admired it and wrapped their tongue around the hard prick that twitched under their touch.

If the cryptid had a visible mouth, they'd be smirking because they immediately dipped their head down to engulf it into their phone head.

"What th- oh fff- gosh!"

His tense body went limp for a hot second as he felt his prick engulfed with warmth and wetness and immense pleasure.

The Nokia headed man was sure his head was overheating because he could barely process any common sense, he was just engulfed with the sensation that Phoneginginwas giving him.

They bobbed their head, having their hands on Randy's hips as support since they seemed to be having fun as well.

"Gosh- please don't stop- that feels amazing-!"

The cryptid jumped a bit when they felt two hands on the back fo their makeshift head and pushing them deeper onto the prick, they felt full but it didn't stop them.

Their tongue proceeded to dance and pull onto the prick as the unknown remains inside their makeshift head hugged the cock with need.

Randy's moans were… indescribable.

His mind had turned into cotton and he instinctively trusted into Phonegingi's touch, feeling something build up deep inside him as everything played.

He was letting himself loosen up for the experience and so did Phonegingi.

The cryptid probably felt high in euphoria, never have they seen this side of Randy- jumping into action without a clear mind, goodness, it was fucking  _ sexy _ .

They purred and it sent vibrations on Randy's throbbing member.

"I'm- hon, I think I'm-!" He trailed off to a wet growl, thrusting deeply into Phonegingi's makeshift head and bursting.

The cryptid was taken off guard but they felt the warm fluids fill their head before forcing themselves off of the prick, this led to strings flying towards their face and making a huge mess.

The tongue licked the tip of the member before slithering back into the void that was probably filled with cum.

"Oh jeez-" Randy sighed, feeling limp as a doll filled with rice.

Phonegingi closed their Dial and touched their head, feeling the sticky fluids against their skin.

"Fuck man, how long were you holding it in?"

"Probably- five minutes?" Randy sighed lazily.

Yeah, he still had his head in the clouds.

Phonegingi shrugged and wiped off the fluids with their arm.

"You're still a beginner, sweetie, but you'll make it"

Randy just let out a tired chuckle.

"Just- lie down with me okay?"

"Can't say no to cuddlin'"

The cryptid scurried over and rested beside him.


End file.
